Gossip Witch
by Drolefille
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los secretos de la tercera generación comenzaran a revelarse gracias a una persona que se oculta tras un pergamino?


div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" align="left"  
div style="font-family: 'Courier New', Courier, monospace; font-size: large;"span style="text-align: justify;"Disclaimer: /spanspan style="text-align: right;"•/spanspan style="text-align: justify;"los Weasley, Potter y Malfoy no me pertenecen, tampoco el apellidos de algunos otros personajes y los personajes ya conocidos de la primera, segunda y tercera generación; todo eso y el mundo mágico le pertenece a J.K. Rowling./span/div  
div style="font-family: 'Courier New', Courier, monospace; font-size: large;"span style="text-align: justify;" /spanspan style="text-align: right;"•/spanspan style="text-align: justify;"El trama está basado en los libros y la serie de Cecily Von Ziegesar ``Gossip Girl´´. Sin embargo, el desarrollo es completamente mío./span/div  
div style="font-family: 'Courier New', Courier, monospace; font-size: large;"span style="text-align: justify;" /span/div  
/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" align="left"hr style="text-align: justify;" /hr style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" align="left" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongem01. Gossip Witch./em/strong/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" align="left" /div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" align="left"  
div id="cuerpoHistoria"  
div style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', Courier, monospace; font-size: medium;"En la noche del cuatro de Setiembre, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se encontraban desayunando para finalmente ir a sus salas comunes y dormir. En todas las mesas se escuchaban gritos, risas y quejas que, para bien o para mal, les sacaban alguna que otra sonrisa a los profesores. Como por ejemplo, en la mesa de Gryffindor, los Merodeadores no paraban de lanzarse comida entre ellos y a su familia mientras hacían comentarios sobre como de épico iba a ser su último año. Rodando los ojos al ver a las bestias que tenían como compañeros de casa, Molly Weasley, Kathia Wood y Adhara Flint siguieron hablando de lo emocionada que estaban por su último. En la de Hufflepuff, Lyssander Scamander hablaban con Rose Weasley y Alice Longbottom, aunque la pelirroja no pertenecía a la casa de los tejones, hace unos años todos habían decidido hacer excepciones y sentarse en una misma mesa a pesar de no ser de la misma casa; en la otra punta de la mesa, Lucy Weasley y Samuel Wood discutían por lo bajo las expectativas de su año escollar. La mesa de Ravenclaw era la más tranquila ya que todos hablaban emocionados de sus materias, sin embargo, en el medio de la mesa Roxanne Weasley ya se encontraba apostando acerca de quien ganaría la copa de Quidditch este año. Y luego, en la mesa de Slytherin, Theodore Nott, Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter, Lorcan Scamander, Krystal Flint y Megara Goyle estaban haciendo una apuesta a ver quién de ellos iba a ser el primero en ir a limpiar los trofeos sin magia por recibir el primer castigo entre ellos. De repente, aparecieron volando cartas en un sobre negro para cada alumno. Sorprendidos, todos comenzaron a abrir su respectiva carta y se dieron una gran sorpresa al comenzar a leer. /span/div  
div style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', Courier, monospace; font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="text-align: justify;"hr /hr /div  
div style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', Courier, monospace; font-size: medium;"emGossip Witch aquí, tú primera y única fuente dentro de las escandalosas vidas de la élite de Hogwarts. Acaba de empezar el año escolar con muchas sorpresas, y esta sólo es una más de ellas. Muchos se deben de estar preguntando quien soy o que quiero, y la repuesta es simple: soy su peor pesadilla, porque todo lo que ustedes hagan durante este año, yo lo sabré y no dudaré en exponerlo ante mis lectores. Así que empecemos con una pequeña repasada de los magos y brujas más conocidos en este castillo:/em/span/div  
div style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', Courier, monospace; font-size: medium;"em¿Quién no conoce a los héroes de guerra? Obviamente, primero y principal tenemos a Harry Potter, tan magnífico, incluso murió -y resucitó- con tal de salvarnos… y como olvidar a sus fieles compañeros: Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, quienes ayudaron al niño que vivió a salvar al mundo mágico de las terribles garras del que no debe ser nombrado. O podemos ir al bando de los malos que terminaron siendo buenos, con Draco Malfoy cerca de la cabeza de la lista, porque, seamos realistas, ¿Quién no ha oído historias acerca de los años de Hogwarts del ex príncipe de Slytherin? ¿O acerca del actual profesor más sexy de Herbología? Estoy segura de que todos hemos escuchado de la torpeza de este hombre a la tierna edad de su adolescencia./em/span/div  
div style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', Courier, monospace; font-size: medium;"emPero no hablaremos de ellos por hoy, porque ellos ya tuvieron su época dorada y ya no nos importan tanto como lo hacen sus hijos. Porque vamos, ¡¿quién no ama oír hablar acerca de ellos?! La nueva generación parece querer dejar una marca en Hogwarts… y no de una buena manera. Pero no todos son así, hay algunos hijos de héroes que son tan aburridos. Créanme, será mejor que hablemos solamente de los interesantes. Así que, como estoy segura de que algunos de ustedes estarán perdidos, no tendrán ni idea de lo que estamos hablando o tendrán lo que los gemelos Scamander llaman Nargles, aquí voy a hacerles una recopilación para que todos estemos en la misma sintonía: /em/span/div  
div style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', Courier, monospace; font-size: medium;"emPrimero que nadie, hablemos de James Sirius Potter, también conocido como Cornamenta dentro de sus círculos más cercanos, el mayor idiota bromista de esta generación que Hogwarts haya visto. Junto a su grupo de mejores amigos, quienes se auto proclamaron los Merodeadores II, disfruta de ir haciéndole la vida imposible a profesores, alumnos, fantasmas y animales del Castillo. Un chico muy sexy, y claramente el sueño de muchas de por aquí, pero debo agregar que él tiene lo que se denomina ``la maldición Potter´´, lo cual, para aquellos que no estén enterados, significa que: ``Todo buen Potter tiene un cabello incontrolable, una vista pésima y un profundo amor por una pelirroja´´… aunque está no está cayendo en tus redes, Jamsie. /em/span/div  
div style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', Courier, monospace; font-size: medium;"emSiguiendo con los hijos del Elegido, el del medio es conocido por romper todos los estándares que tenían para él, estamos hablando ni más ni menos que de Albus Severus Potter, el aclamado buscador y co-capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Todos sabemos que fue un shock que el chico haya entrado a la casa de los astutos, y que muchos familiares no lo tomaron bien, sin embargo el chico encontró a sus verdaderos amigos en la casa verde y plata, tal como dice el sombrero y ¡voilà! Ahora todos conocen al trío Dorado de esta época… que es algo irónico creo yo, si vamos al pasado y revisamos las relaciones de los padres de estos tres adolescentes. Y si vamos a lo de ``la maldición Potter´´ yo diría que él también rompería esta maldición, porque su cabello siempre luce bien, claramente su vista es perfecta y nadie lo ha visto persiguiendo a alguna pelirroja… o a cualquier otra chica./em/span/div  
div style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', Courier, monospace; font-size: medium;"emLuego tenemos a la pequeña Lilianne Luna Potter, es una diablilla como su padre que adora a su familia como su madre, y no olvidar de su creencia hacia animales inexistentes, como los Nargles span style="text-decoration: line-through;"en serio, ¿qué banshee es un Nargle?/span Oímos que ella y sus primos favoritos -Lucy y Hugo- van a hacer que este año sea inolvidable, y yo estaré aquí siguiendo sus pasos y comentando cada pequeña y sucia cosa que hagan. Y bueno, ¿qué más podemos decir sobre esta pequeña chica, sin mencionar que muchos de los hombres que están leyendo esto quieren meterse entre sus pecosas piernas?, como buena servidora sólo diré que un pequeño fénix me ha dicho que esta pelirroja actualmente está yendo a por el premio gordo, porque, ¿por qué quedarse con un sapo cuando se puede tener al príncipe?/em/span/div  
div style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', Courier, monospace; font-size: medium;"emAhora es el momento de hablar de la pequeña leona de Hogwarts, Rosespan style="text-decoration: line-through;"bud/span Jean Weasley, el segundo tercio del Trio Dorado de nuestra época, otra de los veinte Weasley que ha pisado Hogwarts esta década. Es poco lo que todos sabemos de esta pelirroja, ya que al contrario de sus amigos y familia es muy reservada. A la pequeña Weasley le gusta leer, comer, estudiar y cierta persona… claramente no en ese orden. ¿Sabían que no sólo comparte cabello y familia con la pequeña del clan Potter, sino que comparten gustos en hombre? Así es, a la pequeña Rosie le gusta la misma persona que a su prima Lils, y a defensa de nuestra querida Rosie-Roo, ella lo vio primero. Pero… ¿El príncipe se quedara con alguna de estas dos plebeyas o ira en busca de alguna reina?/em/span/div  
div style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', Courier, monospace; font-size: medium;"emEs el turno de Hugo Billius Weasley, que aunque simplemente parece ser uno de los Weasley aburridos, no lo es. Al parecer, va a debutar como guardián en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor este año… ¡Viva por Gryffindor y su equipo de Weasley! ¿Acaso si no eres un Weasley o un amigo de ellos no puedes entrar al equipo? Apuesto a que este año Hugo Weasley nos sorprenderá a todos. Mientras tanto, esperaremos por grandes noticias del pequeño pelirrojo que pronto robará algunos corazones en Hogwarts… o quizás ya robó algunos./em/span/div  
div style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', Courier, monospace; font-size: medium;"emHemos oído rumores de que nuestra ex Queen V y Teddy Bear quienes no necesitan presentación, quienes no los conozcan realmente viven en el estómago de Wyvern de Wye han estado muy emocionados últimamente, y no hace falta tener un Extraordinario en Adivinación para saber por qué. Desde ya, les deseo una feliz vida al matrimonio Lupin Weasley, y sólo les voy a decir una pequeña cosa: ser padres no es fácil. Así que apronta los bolsos de bebés Vic, que las noches de fiesta ya acabaron./em/span/div  
div style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', Courier, monospace; font-size: medium;"emSeguimos con Dominique Weasley, quien acaba de volver de Francia, y con un nuevo amor a la vista… y no uno precisamente masculino que digamos. Así es chicos, Dominique introduce la quaffle para su mismo equipo, y está muy orgullosa de ello. Y por lo que he oído, su madre ha estado teniendo problemas en aceptar que no sólo al pequeño Lou le gusta jugar con chicas./em/span/div  
div style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', Courier, monospace; font-size: medium;"emPasemos a uno de los mayores rompe corazones que Hogwarts ha tenido el honor de conocer, el bombón de Louis William Weasley, también conocido como Phoenix, el nuevo merodeador. El chico veela tiene a todas locas desde que entro al colegio; en sus primeros años por ser tan adorable, y en estos momentos por lucir como un modelo sacado de la portada de Corazón de Bruja. Y por lo que he visto, él no está desesperado por encontrar amor en el horizonte… ¿pero quién sabe? Seguro que está demasiado ocupado ideando bromas junto a los Merodeadores para enfocarse en una relación, o no ha encontrado a la indicada aún./em/span/div  
div style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', Courier, monospace; font-size: medium;"emVamos con lo que causo tanto revuelo que fue como si un bombarda máxima hubiese estallado enfrente de todo el mundo. Estoy hablando de lo que ocurrió al principio del verano, ¿no saben de lo que hablo? Porque yo estoy hablando del heredero Black. Ajá, Sirius Black tenía un hijo, y desgraciadamente murió antes de que el pequeño naciera y que él incluso lo supiera. Técnicamente, mi investigación revela que Asher es la consecuencia de una loca noche de alcohol y sexo, y obviamente el olvido de un hechizo contra embarazos y del tomar la poción del día después. Sin embargo, el chico ahora tiene veintiséis años y es todo un bombón… pero no se ilusionen chicas, el único heredero directo de los Black está comprometido, y con nada más que con la ex princesa de Slytherin. Así es, Madeleine Zabini se llevó un gran premio está vez al elegir al príncipe de sus sueños. Gossip Witch les desea una muy feliz relación a estos dos, y futuras peleas y chismes jugosos./em/span/div  
div style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', Courier, monospace; font-size: medium;"emHablemos de los últimos pero no menos importante Merodeadores, señores y señoritas. Bueno, todos aquí conocemos a Frank Longbottom, también conocido por sus amigos como Lunático. Este chico es un metro setenta de pura ternura y amor. Actualmente comentador de partidos de Quidditch desde el 2017, Frank es muy parecido a Lee Jordan en sus tiempos en Hogwarts como comentador de Quidditch, a menudo olvidando que tiene un micrófono adelante hace comentarios graciosos y despectivos sobre los jugadores y las casas. Admítanlo chicas, muchas de ustedes solo van a oír su dulce voz. /em/span/div  
div style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', Courier, monospace; font-size: medium;"emY luego tenemos a Canuto, a Freddie Weasley. Dios, ese chico está para comérselo. Con esa sonrisa de picardía, Freddie se encarga de promocionar la tienda de su padre por todo Hogwarts. También lo hemos visto inventando sus propias bromas para luego negociar con su padre y venderlas en la tienda de su familia, vamos, ¿quién nunca recibió una carta de amor en San Valentín con música y al abrirla se encontró con el horrible llanto de una banshee? Porque yo sé que todos hemos caído en esa./em/span/div  
div style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', Courier, monospace; font-size: medium;"emHablemos de la pareja de Gryffindor y Slytherin, la bella Queen M y el sensual -por Merlín, el chico tiene lo suyo- Theodore. Esta generación está dispuesta a romper las reglas, lo vimos con Asher y Madeleine, pero, ¿Molly y Theo? Eso todos los vimos venir; esas sonrisas discretas y el ``solo somos amigos´´ es un viejo y sucio truco chicos, y todos aquí ya lo conocemos. Esperemos que este último año sea memorable para ustedes, y que ninguna serpiente resentida se interponga en sus caminos./em/span/div  
div style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', Courier, monospace; font-size: medium;"emCreo que es hora de hablar de Scorpius Hyperon Malfoy, conocido por Hogwarts bajo el apodo del príncipe de Slytherin. ¿Ustedes que opinan chicas? ¡El chico es más que perfecto! Es el sueño húmedo de muchas de ustedes, y… ¿por qué no?, de algunos chicos también. Él es guardián y co-capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, la tercera parte del Trío Dorado, tiene muy buenas notas y si te gustan los chicos malos, él sería la primera opción… pero hay que tener cuidado, muchos sabemos que Malfoy disfruta de convertir a las chicas buenas en chicas malas. /em/span/div  
div style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', Courier, monospace; font-size: medium;"emSigamos con la pelirroja más difícil de Hogwarts. Adhara Flint. La aclamada ``pelirroja´´. ¿Qué es lo que hace para tener a James Mujeriego Potter siguiéndola como un perrito? Eso nadie lo sabe. Pero es algo que todas mueren por saber./em/span/div  
div style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', Courier, monospace; font-size: medium;"emÚltimos, pero no menos importantes, tenemos a los defensores de los Nargles. Lorcan y Lyssander Scamander. Son pocas las personas que puedes diferenciar a estos gemelos que más de una vez se han hecho pasar el uno por el otro. Estos dos son los reflejos de sus padres, Lorcan serio y reservado como Rolf y Lyssander soñador y raro como Luna. Si alguna vez te encuentras aburrido, te aseguro que nada es más gracioso que oírlos descubrir acerca de sus creencias sobre las criaturas mágicas que para muchos son inexistentes./em/span/div  
div style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', Courier, monospace; font-size: medium;"em /em/span/div  
div style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', Courier, monospace; font-size: medium;"em¿Y qué nos queda por decir? A partir de estos momentos yo empezaría a comportarme bien, porque tengo oídos y ojos en todo Hogwarts, y no dejaré que ninguno de sus pequeños y sucios secretos desaparezcan./em/span/div  
div style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', Courier, monospace; font-size: medium;"em¿Y quién soy yo? Ese es un secreto que jamás revelaré./em/span/div  
div style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', Courier, monospace; font-size: medium;"emSabes que me amas, /em/span/div  
div style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', Courier, monospace; font-size: medium;"emxoxo Gossip Witch./em/span/div  
div style="text-align: justify;"hr /hr /div  
div style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', Courier, monospace; font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Courier New', Courier, monospace; font-size: medium;"Todos en el Gran Comedor se pusieron a mirar fijamente a los alumnos que Gossip Witch había mencionado en la carta que les llego a todos. Y ellos no tardaron en reaccionar. Rápidamente los quince chicos nombrados se levantaron de sus respectivas mesas y salieron del Gran Comedor, dejando a muchos con la boca abierta./span/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
